Car Nous sommes Charlie
by Erec
Summary: Juste un court texte songfic sur mes sentiments après cette terrible journée du 7 janvier 2015. #JeSuisCharlie


**Bonjour à tous, hier soir, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir après la terrible nouvelle alors comme toujours, j'ai pris une feuille et un stylo et les mots ont dansé pour s'inscrire et me libérer. Et je me libère un peu plus en vous offrant ces quelques lignes. **

**Le texte est de Grand Corps Malade, J'ai pas les mots**

**Merci de me lire.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Car Nous sommes Charlie<strong>

_Il est de ces événements qui sortent tout le reste de nos pensées,  
>Certaines circonstances qui nous stoppent nette dans notre lancé,<em>

Ce mercredi 7 janvier 2015 est la triste date d'un de ces macabres événements. Quand j'ai appris à 14h la nouvelle, je suis restée coi. Et depuis ce moment, je sens mon cœur serré pensant aux familles, amis et collègues des victimes. Je ne lisais pas Charlie Hebdo mais comme beaucoup de Français, je connaissais le journal et certains de ses dessins. Charlie Hebdo, c'est une partie de la France, c'est une part de la presse, c'est une part de la culture et désormais, une part de chacun de nous car Nous sommes Charlie.

_Il est de ces réalités qu'on n'était pas près à recevoir,  
>Et qui rendent toute tentative de bien-être illusoire.<br>_

Comment on peut-être heureux en sachant qu'on s'attaque ce pour quoi nos ancêtres ce sont battus et on se bat chaque jour : la Liberté ? Comment ne pas être attristé par la nouvelle quand on sait que des hommes ont ôté la vie à des fils, des frères, des pères ? Alors on vit, mais pas en blanc, ni en noir car nous vivons encore mais en gris clair et gris foncé suivant l'instant. Comme le gris de la bannière « Je suis Charlie » car Nous sommes Charlie.

_J'ai pas les mots pour exprimer la puissance de la douleur,  
>J'ai lu au fond de tes yeux ce que signifiait le mot malheur,<em>

Mais je sais que la même horreur se lit dans mon regard, je suis choquée comme des milliards de personnes, comment peut-on tuer pour des dessins ? « Tout ça au nom de Dieu, on sait même pas s'il existe . » Nombre de personnes ont pris leurs feutres en hommage à nos frères et maîtres de la satire morts dans ce drame. Je ne sais pas dessiner alors j'utilise mon stylo pour dire mon indignation et mon soutien aux familles car Nous sommes Charlie.

_C'est un souvenir glacial, comme ce soir de décembre,  
>Où tes espoirs brûlant ont laissé place à des cendres.<em>

On n'est plus en décembre mais en janvier et ce n'est pas de nuit comme en 2011 mais bien en plein jour qu'on est venu tuer des hommes et des femmes qui faisaient que leur métier. En s'attaquant à eux, c'est à tous qu'on s'attaque car Nous sommes Charlie.

J'ai pas trouvé les mots pour expliquer l'inexplicable,  
>J'ai pas trouvé les mots pour consoler l'inconsolable,<br>Je n'ai trouvé que ma main pour poser sur ton épaule,  
>Attendant que les lendemains se dépêchent de jouer leur rôle.<p>

Bientôt la vie reprendra son cours, bientôt nos cœurs seront moins meurtris mais nous ne serons plus jamais les mêmes. Je voudrais tellement que mes mots ressemblent à une main qui se pose sur l'épaule de chacun car Nous sommes Charlie.

J'ai pas les phrases miracles qui pourraient soulager ta peine,  
>Aucune formule magique parmi ces mots qui saignent,<br>Je n'ai trouvé que ma présence pour t'aider à souffrir,  
>Et constater dans ce silence que ta tristesse m'a fait grandir.<p>

La tristesse et les événements me font grandir comme beaucoup d'autres, mes mots sont la seule chose qui me soulage et que je peux offrir car je suis Charlie, car Nous sommes Charlie.

_J'ai pas trouvé le remède pour réparer un coe ur brisé,  
>Il faudra tellement de temps avant qu'il puisse cicatriser,<br>Avoir vécu avec elle et apprendre à survivre sans,  
>Elle avait écrit quelque part que tu verserais des larmes de sang.<em>

Tu as su rester debout et je t'admire de ton courage,  
>Tu avances la tête haute et tu traverses cet orage,<br>A coté de ton épreuve, tout me semble dérisoire,  
>Tous comme ces mots qui pleuvent que j'écris sans espoir.<p>

Pourtant les saisons s'enchaîneront saluant ta patience,  
>En ta force et ton envie, j'ai une totale confiance,<br>Tu ne seras plus jamais le même mais dans le ciel dès demain,  
>Son étoile t'éclairera pour te montrer le chemin<p>

Oui, ils resteront avec nous tels des étoiles dans un ciel noir et jamais ils ne disparaîtront car NOUS SOMMES CHARLIE !

P.S.


End file.
